


I Don't Understand What's Going On In My Head

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Series: In Your Head [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Amused Dante and Nico, Confusion, M/M, Nero being a bit of an idiot, Nero being in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Nero just doesn't understand what is going on in his own mind; doesn't understand why he can't control himself around V anymore.V just wishes that Nero would get a hold of himself.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: In Your Head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739143
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	I Don't Understand What's Going On In My Head

Green eyes stared at Nero in contemplation, dark eyebrows raised questioningly, as Nero laughed nervously, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Haha, er after you?” Nero gestured towards the now open entrance to the van, door clutched tightly within his hand.

“Thanks.”

Dante brushed past the pair chortling gleefully, heading into the van and falling quickly to sleep in the front seat. V still remaining standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at Nero consideringly.

_'Gods please stop staring at me! I don't know why I had the urge to do this!'_ Nero exclaimed in his mind, exhaling in relief as V finally dipped a grateful nod at him as he entered the van. _'I don't know what's wrong with me lately, or more like 'I'm deep in denial about the cause'.'_ Nero thought despairingly to himself.

If it had been the first incident, or even the second, Nero might have banished the incident to the back of his mind, but things like this had been happening increasingly frequently. The first time was when they had stopped in a little town, somehow mostly left un-ravaged by the destruction that surrounded the area. The quartet had found a little diner, and ecstatic for any type of real food, they had tumbled in eagerly.

Dante had pushed open the door, holding it briefly until Nico caught it before letting it go again. Nico, of course, had let the door fall closed without a care, and Nero had lunged forwards to catch it and prevent it from smashing V in the face. It was only as he looked down to see V's furrowed brows, that Nero noticed that V already held out his hand to catch the closing door, and that his interference had been unnecessary.

“Sorry, sorry, didn't realise you had that.” Nero excused himself.

V seemed to accept his answer, if the small smile that tilted the corners of his mouth was any indication, and they left it at that. Right up until Nero pulled V's chair out for him at the table. Nero unconsciously watched where V looked like he wanted to sit, hovering behind the other man like some creepy shadow, and when he seemingly chose a seat, he leapt forwards to pull it out for him like some old fashioned gentleman.

“Nero.” V's voice was a low, confused growl, patience seeming to be wearing thin. “I do not need you pulling my chair out for me, like I'm some hapless Omega.”

Nero flushed crimson to the roots of his hair, trying and failing to ignore the snickers coming from Dante and Nico. Instead he shifted himself and planted his arse right in the chair V had been planning to sit in, staring up at the other man with what he hoped was a look of confusion.

“I wasn't, that I mean. I just really wanted to sit here?” Nero blundered through his explanation, eyes widening as V's own darkened in annoyance.

“You should have just said so then, instead of....whatever this is.” V waved his hand to encompass their situation, moving without another word to the other free seat.

“Don't worry about Junior here,” Dante cut through the heavy, awkward silence that had fallen. “Kid has zero tact and what little brains he has, is used exclusively for hunting demons.”

“Hey!” Nero shouted out, ready to defend himself. A quick glance over towards V however, was enough to still his tongue, a soft laugh falling from the dark haired man's lips and breaking him from his irate mood. Nero huffed out a sigh. He supposed he could let that comment pass – this time.

The end of the night had been just as bad as the start, Nero insisting that he pay for V's food, and V arguing that everyone was paying together anyway from their pooled funds, so there was really no need to argue. Nero wouldn't listen, not until V finally growled at him angrily.

“This was not a date Nero, and even if it had been, I am more than capable of paying my own way. Now stop arguing and just give the money to the poor worker so they can be rid of us!”

Nero had sulked, handing over their money silently and turning to leave; not waiting for the rest of the group to catch up. V had sighed heavily, apologising to the wait staff, and trailing behind the whispering and giggling duo walking before him.

“Look out!” Nero yelled, lunging forwards to intercept the demon approaching V's position, slicing his blade through it's torso and killing it, ending the fight with the last kill.

He turned, expecting to see V smiling at him, maybe thanking him for helping, but instead met hard green eyes glaring back at him. Nero gulped at the scowl painted across V's face.

“What was that Nero?” V hissed out. “Do you not believe that I am capable of handling myself in a fight? Did you think that the poor Omega needed a strong Alpha to protect him?”

“No! Of course that's not what I thought V!” Nero cried out, panic bleeding into his voice.

“Then why did you feel it necessary to interfere when there was acceptable levels of danger to myself? In fact you put yourself at more risk being so impulsive, and had left yourself wide open to attack. You're just lucky there were no other enemies around to take advantage of your distraction.”

“I..I wasn't thinking V. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't a valuable member of the team.” Nero hung his head sadly, chastised and mood plummeting at being scolded.

V ran a frustrated hand through his hair, sighing heavily. He didn't want to scold the other man – it felt almost akin to telling off a puppy – but his behaviour recently was becoming bothersome.

“Just don't do it again Nero. I though we had already established that I could hold my own in a fight.”

“Yeah, yeah what ever you say V.” Nero responded with a subdued grin, eyes still cast away.

“Whelp, this is awkward,” Dante exclaimed loudly, startling them both. “Let's go clean up and get some grub!”

Things did not really get much better over the next few days, with Nero frequently putting himself in more and more awkward and amusing situations – well amusing according to Dante anyway. He would bring V drinks, which the other man had not asked for; face falling when the offered drink was turned down, and then pretending that he had wanted both for himself, but had been willing to sacrifice one to V if he had wanted it.

Dante had taken pity on Nero after the first time this happened, taking the second drink for himself, and thus saving everyone from having to witness Nero make himself sick by drinking both overly sweet confections. Nico had then complained about Nero not getting her a drink also, and V had pretended to scold him lightly for not thinking of her as well. Nero didn't seem to be able to tell that V had not been serious in his teasing; the little puppy ears Dante and Nico imagined resting on his head, drooping further each time he was scolded. In the end, Nero most often ended up with no drink at all, as his Alpha brain currently couldn't seem to remember the others even existed to buy drinks for, handing over both to Dante and Nico, all while V chuckled gently at his misfortune.

Occasionally though, V would accept one of the drinks, and inside of his head, Nero had danced happily; all the while wondering what made it so different for V to accept his offering. For him to feel like he was providing for V.

Nero seemed to take his few successes to heart, and subsequently began to pop up at all times of the day or evening – only nights seeming to be safe from his random appearances – offering V other drinks, food or even trinkets that he had found that he thought V might like. Initially V had seemed annoyed by Nero's sudden, constant crowding of him, and at first he had dealt with it by growling angrily when the young Alpha approached him.

“ _What are you doing Nero? This, whatever this is has to stop!” V snarled angrily, looking at the piles of trinkets surrounding him; gaze landing on the latest addition, piled high before his sleeping place like some sort of offering to a favoured deity._

“ _I'm sorry V,” Nero apologised, shuffling sadly in place. “I didn't mean to make you angry. I don't know why I'm doing all of this.”_

“ _I'm not angry,” V stated, exhaling a long heavy breath, trying to let go of his rising irritation. Man his heat was really messing with his emotions lately, V mused wryly. Ah, he thought with slight exasperation, that must be why Nero seems to have lost his mind recently. Poor boy. “Just please, tone back on the Alpha-ness please?”_

_Confused, but unwilling to push his luck further by asking V what he meant, Nero agreed quickly. And he tried, he really tried to stop himself from continuing his overenthusiastic and overbearing ways, but he had only limited success. He was just lucky that V was as patient and forgiving with him as he was._

But as time went on, after V's revelation, his annoyance had turned more to confusion and bemusement; and he found himself more open towards Nero's strange moods and affections; all the while wondering why he was starting to become so affected by the other. The closer his heat drew, the more accepting V seemed to become of Nero invading his personal space; welcoming the warmth of the Alpha sitting beside him during their rest times – a comforting warmth seeming to soak into V's body whenever he was close to Nero – and even going so far as to seek the other out if he was left on his own.

V wondered why his heart would start to beat just that little bit harder when Nero was close, why his breath started catching in his throat when he would watch Nero fight. He couldn't understand why all of the things that used to annoy him about the showy Alpha, now endeared Nero to himself, and why he kept seeking out his attention also. Any Alpha could potentially help soothe an irate Omega – if given the chance – but V found that Dante's presence just did not offer the same sense of comfort and warmth that Nero's did, and Nico being a Beta, did not help him much at all. Thus he would subtly avoid the older man and sole female of their group, sticking as close as possible to Nero whenever he could.

All of the confusion filling V's mind regarding his growing feelings for Nero, caused a dip in his emotional stability.

And as his mood continued to plummet further, V started to find little packages of chocolate that Nero left for him, making him smile fondly and helped to raise his spirits slightly. It wasn't enough to completely destroy his pre-heat grumpiness and mind boggling confusion, but it went a long way to endearing the young Alpha to him further.

Nero had popped up at the area V had retreated to when they had stopped to rest for the evening, shyly handing V a book that he had been longing for. ' _How?'_ V wondered in amazement, running his fingers gently over the tightly bound spine of the book. _'How did he know I wanted this?'_

Nero watched V's face when he handed the book over, watching as a look of surprise and pleasure flashed across his features, feeling smug that he had noticed V's eyes flickering towards this exact book while they had been cleaning out the demons in the book store the other day. Well...he had hoped it had been this book; but he had had a feeling that this was the book V had been eyeing – a gut feeling telling him he was right.

“Thank you Nero.” V smiled up at the young Alpha, taking in the way he flushed slightly, eyes darting away from his own gaze. “This is a very thoughtful gift you have given to me.”

“You're welcome V. I saw you looking earlier at books and....” Nero trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence without confessing to something he wasn't even sure he felt.

“Would you like to sit with me Nero? I could read the book aloud if you wish.” V offered, patting the ground beside him.

“Oh, oh! Well er, I...yeah. That sounds nice, thanks V.”

Nero shuffled closer, slowly lowering himself to the ground, and looking up expectantly at the other man. V sent him an exasperated look, tugging at his sleeve lightly, encouraging Nero to move closer, and he ended up close enough to peer over V's shoulder at the closed book. V satisfied, carefully opened the book, finger running idly down the list of fairytales contained within, humming thoughtfully as he picked out one of his own favourites.

“Shall we read this one?” He questioned, waiting until Nero made a small approving sound, before finding the correct page.

“Once upon a time, there was a lonely old woman, who longed for company....”

V's quiet voice filled Nero's ears pleasantly, setting him at ease, and eventually lulling him to sleep. V was surprised when Nero's head fell against his shoulder, turning to watch as the young man slept. Resettling himself, and moving Nero's head into a slightly more comfortable position, V basked in their closeness, continuing to read in silence until Dante came to find them both.

It had been a long hunt that day, and V was nearly dead on his feet. Nero had been out of action – a result of attempting to eat Nico's cooking – and the difference between three hunters versus two, had been glaring.

Dante was in slightly better condition, his Alpha body – not to mention being half demon – more built to withstand such hardships. That didn't mean that he was above flopping down in the passenger seat of the van as soon as they made it back though, harsh snores starting to fill the air not long afterwards.

“Bad day?” Nero approached the seat where V sat quietly, laying a blanket over the exhausted man.

“Mmmm.” V murmured snuggling into the soft, warmth of the blanket, eyes already drifting closed.

Nero watched over V as he fell asleep, huddled in the blanket that he had searched for in his spare time. Omegas liked soft stuff right? He was pretty sure that he had learnt that in Sex Ed in school – or at least he hoped he had learnt it there, and not....other sources. But even if it was something he had picked up mistakenly, no one would be too unhappy with an extra soft blanket right?

“Are you courting V?” Nico's voice broke Nero from his stare, his eyes widening as his brain processed what he had heard.

“W-what? No, no of course I'm not!” He denied; the tiny workers in his mind furiously hitting all of the panic buttons there were to be pressed, forcefully ejecting themselves from his brain and shutting it down effectively.

“Then why the food? The books? This blanket?” Nico flipped the edge of the blanket up, pausing to stroke over the soft fabric with a purr.

Nero slapped her hand away from the material with a growl. “Stop that! That's for V, not you.”

“Riiight, uhuh.” Nico replied unimpressed. “Courting.” She covered her word poorly in a cough, clearly intending for Nero to hear and understand her.

“No I'm not. Just, V looked like he was getting cold at night so I got him another blanket.”

“Well then, did you get more for me too? I've been cold too. I want one that's just as nice and super soft too.”

“What? No! Go to hell, you can't get your own damn blankets.” Nero grumbled at her,

Nico merely raised a brow at Nero, seeming to be stating that she had made her point, and that further words would be unnecessary. Nero turned away from her, very deep in denial, and unlikely to surface anytime soon.

It wasn't until Nero found himself trailing after V like a horny puppy towards his room, with the intent of making the other man his own, that Nero began to wonder if maybe he had been trying to court the other man after all.


End file.
